The Fair
by Mrs.Atemu
Summary: Marik and Bakura spend the evening at the fair! Just a bit of thiefshipping. Review!


The fair

Marik twirled in a circle, taking in all the lights of the rides and the amazing scent of the collage of foods. His purple eyes sparkled with the spectrum of colors they reflected. The Egyptian slowly turned back to Bakura who was watching with muted amusement.

"This is amazing, Bakura!" he proclaimed, pulling his pale counter-part along by the wrist. Bakura grumbled some sort of half-agreement, it had been Marik's idea to come here after all, Bakura would have been content to just sit at home, but Marik had insisted. "Let's go look at the horses first!" Marik squealed.

The setting sun made in their eyes made it a bit difficult to see but they finally stumbled their way over to the stables and the horse arena. Marik squealed when one of the horses decided to lick his hand.

"We are taking him home Bakura! His name will be friggen' Rainbow Dash!" Marik announced, stroking the sorrel's grey muzzle.

Bakura rolled his eyes at Marik, "I'm pretty sure it says right here his name is Memphis." he said, indicating the gelding's stall card.

The Egyptian pouted and they finished their round through the horse barn and made their way to the other barn that had chickens and rabbits and such.

There also happened to be peacocks.

"Bakuraaaaaaaaaa!" Marik called, watching Bakura saunter away from some black pigeon he had been trying to steal out of its cage. "Look how pretty it isssss!" he cooed.

"Yes. Very pretty." Bakura echoed, not really paying attention.

"I think I want a dress made out of peacock feathers." Marik decided, almost without thinking and earning a few stares. This caused Bakura to crack up (earning more stares) and drag Marik out and on to the next activity.

"What do you want to do now?" Bakura wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"RIDES!" Marik squealed taking off toward the center of the fair where the rides were located. _Great_, Bakura thought. He had been dreading this; he didn't exactly care for screaming children and spinning. Still, with his hands in his pockets, he followed Marik through the crowd over to the rides.

They first went on the swings, which was good considering there wasn't spinning or screaming children on those. Next was the tilt-a-whirl. Plenty of screaming children and spinning, and also one Marik yelling at the ride: "Spin friggen' faster!"

Other random rides followed (with a couple of kiddy rides as insisted by

Marik) and they finally took a break from the spinning and flipping upside down and all the other nauseating things.

"Bakuraaaaaaaa," Marik called once again from some unidentified food stand, "buy me a friggen' chocolate banana!"

Bakura slowly meandered his way over to the stand and cracked up at Marik's demand, "Buy it with your own bloody money." he growled through his laughter.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase?" he whined, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Bakura couldn't help it, he caved. He forked over a few dollars for the blasted thing and a delighted Marik kissed his cheek and skipped over to a nearby table.

The eating of the frozen chocolate banana didn't exactly inspire the most wholesome images in Bakura's mind which earned him more stares as he laughed loudly as Marik devoured the banana. When he was finished Bakura glanced at his watch, it was already nine o' clock.

"We should probably get going." Bakura decided, looking at Marik, who tossed the popsicle stick that held the banana in the garbage.

"One more ride pleeeeaaaasse?" he begged.

Again with the bloody puppy face. "One." he said sternly. Marik grinned and pecked Bakura lightly on the lips with his own messy chocolaty ones.

They waited in the line for the Ferris wheel, holding hands, Bakura growling anytime anyone gave them a dirty look. Finally after about fifteen minutes they actually got into a gondola. They went all the way up and were lucky enough to get to stop at the top while others were being loaded on.

"It's so pretty..." Marik whispered reverently, grinning at all of the lights spread out across the fair. He looked back at Bakura and leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you for going with me."

"Of course." he said, leaning his head on Marik's. "I actually had fun...

Now if I had gotten to mutilate some children..." he trailed off smirking evilly.

"Bakuraa." Marik scolded, teasingly. "I had fun too. I really think you should have let me steal-" Bakura chuckled and silenced Marik with a kiss.

"I love you, Kura." Marik breathed when they parted.

"I love you too, Marik." Bakura sighed. The ride started then, signaling a perfect end to their day.


End file.
